jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van’s adventures of kamen Rider ZI-O: Another ZI-O
Van’s adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Another ZI-O is a written story for ‘Van’s adventures series’, written by Vanguardmaster47. Plot Previously defeated another riders have returned to attack once more. The Kamen Rider club fight to stop them, but discover that they didn’t really return, but rather someone was using their powers, the ultimate Another Rider, Another ZI-O. This another rider is powerful enough to overwhelm the whole team. But Geiz and Van stand together and unlock new powers to aid them. But will it be enough? Characters Kamen Rider Club Z: Van Solas Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) Tikki Adrian Agrest (Cat-Noir) Plagg Mugen Shocker and The Time jackers: Great Leader Oma ZI-O Cozy Glow (Kaijin Rider Another ZI-O) Sworz Uhr Ora Woz (Rider Hunter Woz) Trivia * Van gains his second upgrade form, Kamen Rider ZI-O II * Geiz Gains his first upgrade form, Kamen Rider Geiz Revivie * This takes place after Van’s andventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Spanner 2121 as Woz now has the three miride watches that are used to create the Geiz revive ridewatch (he still retains the three Miridewatches) * It is revealed to Van that he and his team are now elements of harmony each one corresponding to one of the 6 elements * Cozy Glow becomes Another Zi-O Scenes Prologue: Another A shocking return Another Riders return * (The students and van rush out to the courtyard and to their shock discover that the cause of the explosion was....another build!) * Another Build: (growls monsterously) * Van: Another Build?! But we defeated him! * Gallus: yeah he was like the FIRST guy we beat! * Van: well second verse same as the first (takes out the zi-o ridewatch and build ridewatch we and transforms) * Zikyu Driver: armor time! Best match! Build! * Van: better finish this quickly! (Activates the finisher) * Zikyu Driver: Finish time! Build! Boltech Time Break! * (Van uses the boltech time break to defeat another build only for something unexpected to happen) * AnotherWatch: Ex-aid! * (Out of the ashes emerged another Ex-aid) * yona: Another Ex-Aid to? Yona thought we beat him as Well! * Ocellus: something’s Wrong van be careful! * The Queen of Another, Another ZI-O Forging Revive * * Geiz: Woz are you sure about this? * Woz: 100%. Geiz revive will have more than enough power to defeat another ZI-O * Smolder: Van...He is out there I know it! We need to find him! At least let us split up and look! * Geiz: Smolder we cant right now, we need to hold off the Another army and protect the citizens before anything else! * Smolder: But- * Sue: (She puts her hand on Smolder’s shoulder) we’ll find him I promise * Geiz Awakens The Cross of Fire Two Roads Converge to the future * Van: So...even I’m subjected to this cross of fire rule...but I’m not like the others...what if my continued use of these powers turns me evil...how could I... * (A bright light fills the cavern underneath the school and a being looking like twilight appears) * ????: Van solas of earth. * Van: twilight? No wait...the students told me about this...your the tree of harmony! W-why appear to me though? * Tree of harmony: because you and I are connected just as they are. My roots don’t just effect only 6 people at a time. You are another of my chosen. And I am here to help you. * Van: chosen...? * Tree of Harmony: yes van. But now it is time for you to see the truth. Do you honestly believe these powers will turn you evil? * Van: I...I don’t know anymore...I’m almost scared to use them... * Tree of Harmony: There is no need to be afraid though. the power you wield might be connected to a dark future but you have the power to change it with that same power. And what’s more, you Have something that can and will protect you from corruption. (She creates spiritual constructs of his teammates. The riders, the Sentai Rangers, the pets, Makini, the miraculous users and their kwamii and the student six, along with his friends like Courtney, the lion guard, and the thunderbolts) The magic of friendship * Van: y-your right. I know I won’t turn evil because I have my friends beside me and as long as I hold them dear to my heart I won’t become corrupted by darkness. I’ll make my own furure with them! * Tree Of harmony: That’s all I need to hear to know I made the right choice. Van, you and your team are elements of harmony to. Always remember that * (She glows and she and all the spirits disappear and the cave is engulfed in white light. Out if it a light construct of ZI-O appears to van and hands him a special ridewatch, the ZI-O II ridewatch before teleporting van Back into the ride tower) ZI-O II And Geiz Revive * * (Another ZI-O charges another attack and launches it at the students. But suddenly, Time reverses and stops the attack from happening) * Another ZI-O: What?! But I launched my attack! You should be fried! * Smolder: It’s like someone hit rewind on the world! (Sees van walking towards them) and I think I may know who * Van: sorry to keep you guys waiting so long * Geiz: About time you showed up. * Another ZI-O: you! I thought I put an end to you once and for all! * Van: well that’s where your wrong, You can’t keep a good rider down! (He takes out the ZI-O II Ridewatch) * Smolder: Huh? That’s a new one. * Van: (Presses the button on top) * Ridewatch: (Beeps) ZI-O II! * Van: the past, the future, and everything in between, I’ll protect all of time! (He turns the dial on the watch and splits it into two ridewatches) * Ridewatch: ZI-O! * (He slots them both in and two clocks appear behind van and he presses the button on the Zikyu driver, tilting it and raises his arm) * Van: HENSHIN! (He spins the driver) * Zikyu Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Rider! ZI-O! ZI-O! ZI-O! II! * (The clocks spin and merge together, with the Katakan coming out of the clocks merging too, as the clock rings form around van and he Transforms into Kamen Rider ZI-O II) *(Geiz then follows suit pressing The button on the Geiz revive ridewatch) *Ridewatch: Geiz Revive! Goretsu! *(He then slots in in and the digital clock appears behind him with an hour glass display) *Geiz: HENSHIN! (He spins the driver) *Zikyu Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz! Re~Vi~Ve Goretsu! Goretsu! *(a orange armor piece forms around geiz’s body along with his regular armor and his faceplate becomes Black in color with red in the middle of his yellow visor) *Woz (2019): (to himself) I knew they’d come through. (He then steps forward) Rejoice! For the rider destined to unite the power of the heisei riders and the rider who shall guard the future with him have gained new strength! Behold! Kamen Rider ZI-O II and Kamen Rider Geiz Revive! *Another ZI-O: So you still have some fight left huh? Lets change that! (She charges at Van with her blades) *Van: (uses his new power to see 10 seconds into the future to see her next move) I see it, your future! *(Van then summons his new weapon the saikyo Girade And counters her attack knocking her back) *another zi-o: What?! Now you can see into the future to?! No fair! *Geiz: (summons his own new weapon, the Zikan zaklaw and charges at another zi-o) *Another zi-o: (tries to counter with her blades but is overpowered by geiz revive goretsu’s strength) * Epilogue: Checkmate Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories